galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Ackdos Gill
Emperor Ackdos Gill appeared in 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Emperor Ackdos Gill (皇帝アクドス・ギル Kōtei Akudosu Giru) was the Emperor of the Zangyack Empire, the father of Warz Gill, and uncle of Bacchus Gill. He is the main antagonist of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ''Despite his position as emperor he carries the '''AkudoSword' (アクドソード Akudosōdo) with him for battle and shoots powerful blasts from his shoulders. He also has his own elite monsters called Imperial Guard, which are his personal and loyal servants. He sends his son to lead the second invasion force when the first was destroyed by the Super Sentai teams. However, feeling that his son is unable to control Earth on his own, Ackdos sends Damaras with him to oversee his son's actions and to keep him safe. Ackdos would later sends his elite guardsman Deratsueigar to assist his son after numerous failures to seize the planet. After Warz was shot in the hand by Captain Marvelous, he exclaimed, "Not even my father ever hit me!" While Deratsueigar put up a better fight than the Action Commanders that came before him, even he fell to the Gokaigers, much more with the help of Kaoru Shiba and the Shinkenger's Greater Power. Eventually, Ackdos sends his two Dogormin to deliver the Great Warz for the Gigant Horsecrew to use. Unfortunately, that plan failed as well. After the death of Warz Gill, he arrives on the Gigant Horse himself followed by his elite guard who immediately throws Damaras in prison for failing to prevent his son's death. He then decides to invade Earth as a memorial for his late son. One of Ackdos' elite guards, Zatsurig, offers to personally attack the Gokaigers which Ackdos allows and also sends some of his own forces with him. He is later seen watching Zatsurig fail, even after being enlarged. After Zatsurig was destroyed by the Gokaigers, Ackdos gave Damaras a chance to redeem himself by taking down the Gokaigers. Damaras, with the help of Basco ta Jolokia, succeeded in capturing Captain Marvelous while the other Gokaigers bar Don were seemingly killed. Ackdos decided that Marvelous would have a public execution on Earth. However, this event was stopped by Don, Navi, the returned Gokaigers, and Basco's betrayal of Damaras. After the Gokaigers regrouped, Damaras met his end at their hands. Realizing that defeating the Gokaigers and conquering Earth would require more force, Ackdos sent out a call throughout his entire empire, recruiting the bulk of the Zangyack's military might into a humongous fleet even greater than the first invasion of Earth. Once his forces are gathered, using Insarn to weaken the Gokaigers, Ackdos proceeds to send the entire fleet down to Earth with the intent of killing the pirates and executing planetary genocide. The sheer amount of battleships was the ultimate outcome of the fight with the Gokaigers and their mecha, with the Space Pirates and the manifestations of the Super Sentai's Greater Powers shot down in flames. When Marvelous and Gai boarded the Gigant Horse and fought their way to the bridge, Ackdos engaged them in battle. While Gai fought Ackdos, Marvelous reprogrammed the Gigant Horse's laser cannons to wipe out the entire fleet. Enraged that the majority of his military had been wiped out in a single instant, Ackdos fought Marvelous and Gai before they blasted the control console, causing the Gigant Horse to crash while they used the power of the Goseigers to land safely. Despite the Gigant Horse's destruction, however, Ackdos managed to survive as well, landing behind the Gokaigers for a final battle. Using rapid Gokai Changes, the Gokaigers began to overwhelm Ackdos before blasting him at point blank range with the Gokai Galleon Buster. In his final moments, Ackdos cursed the space pirates before perishing in a massive explosion. With the destruction of Ackdos, his son, his lieutenants, and the massive forces the Gokaigers had wiped out throughout the invasion campaign, the Zangyack empire began to break apart into factions, its influence and control over the universe slowly diminishing. During the events of Super Hero Taisen, Ackdos was resurrected alongside his son to be part of the new Dai-Zangyack under Emperor Marvelous, where he was easily embarrassed by Warz's cowardly behavior towards their new leader. During the battle against the combined Super Sentai and Kamen Rider forces, the Gigant Horse made both Gill's grow giant and they fought against Go-BusterOh briefly. However, during the formation of Big Machine, Ackdos was quickly destroyed when the transformation caused the colossal mecha to side-swipe him. As an evil space emperor, Ackdos Gill was embodied by Gokdos Gill, a foe who was fought by the Gokaigers on the Zangyack homeworld before being recreated from Gai's memory by Bangray. Along with his son, Ackdos was survived by his nephew Bacchus Gill who, in honor of their memory, vowed to restore the Space Empire Zangyack. Ultimately, however, he too fell at the hands of the Gokaigers as well as the Go-Busters. As the emperor of the Zangyack, Ackdos is a successful and typical tyrant. He rules most of the universe at the time of the series and takes great pleasure in subjugating whole planets into it's knees. He is calmer and more cunning than his son, yet he does treat his underlings like dirt as much as (if not worse than) Warz does. While he has placed Warz in the care of his statesmen and does not have much confidence in his abilities to conquer a planet like Earth, Ackdos still seems to care greatfully for his son. This is shown when he sends the Great Warz, a giant robot with his son's likeness. He even goes so far as to take control of the Zangyack invasion after his son is killed and imprison Damaras for failing to safekeep him. He even placed a memorial portrait and swears to avenge his son's death while putting an Unlimited Reward on Captain Marvelous. Outside of Warz, Ackdos has little to no empathy for either the lives of the multitude of planets he's conqured or even his subordinates. While he seemed to have respected him enough to task him with keeping him safe, He instantly has Damaras imprisoned for failing to protect him, refusing to let Damaras explain or let Insarn speak out. He only releases him after some Zangyack forces and Zatsurig were defeated and because Insarn pleaded to have him kill the Gokaigers. He is even manipulative of them, as he tricked Insarn into fighting and being killed by the Gokaigers just so he can wear them down and buy time for the final Zangyack attack on Earth. At best, he respects this Imperial Guards, though that's most likely because they are all unquestionably loyal to him and are the ones he trusts the most. Like Damaras, Ackdos seems to take the Gokaigers more seriously than most, as when Damaras fails to kill Marvelous, he has all Zangyack forces from across the universe come to Earth for a full-scale invasion even worse than the one in the Great Legend War. He sees the Gokaigers as worthy opponents and is impressed at the Gokaigers resolve and the fact that they have came as far as they did. Unfortunately, he still wants them dead for both killing his son and constantly foiling the Zangyack's plans to take over Earth and is not hesitant to exterminate the Earth's entire population as well as them. He also seems to know the threat the Super Sentai have posed to his first invasion, as he takes advantage of their depowered state by sending Warz to Earth in what would've been an easy mission to complete had the Gokaigers not intervened. This doesn't make him less overconfident, as he believes that he could defeat two Gokaigers without having to get out of his chair and later can't comprehend how mere pirates could beat a ruler of the universe like him. See Also * Emperor Mavro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Aliens Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Characters Portrayed by Shinji Ogawa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe